Séance Shopping
by Cheruky
Summary: Lydia emmène la meute pour une séance shopping. Mais un imprévu met Stiles dans une situation digne d'un fantasme sur son Alpha. Rating M ! PWP


«Rappelle-moi de ne plus venir aux séances shopping de Lydia» marmonna Stiles compressé contre le miroir face à lui.

Mais là n'était pas vraiment le problème. C'était la personne derrière lui et de la chose dur qu'il sentait contre ses fesses depuis au moins 5 minutes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans ce genre de situation et surtout pas avec cette personne là. Parce que, oui, cette situation relevait du fantasme pur et dur pour lui. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se retrouverait ici avec lui?! Personne, sauf Lydia. D'ailleurs, tout était de la faute de la Banshee.

Elle avait voulu emmener la meute pour une séance shopping, et aucun membre ne pouvaient s'y échapper. Elle leur avait donné des bouteilles d'eau car ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour boire ni pour se reposer. Et Stiles venait à penser qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que de l'eau dans cette bouteille pour que le loup derrière lui réagissais ainsi. Le dit loup s'était mis à bouger pour se mettre plus à l'aise dans l'étroite cabine. Ainsi Stiles pouvait désormais sentir le membre dur entre ses fesses. Ce qui commençait à l'exciter lui aussi. Il essayait temps bien que mal de garder son calme face à cette montée d'hormones.

Il maudissait Lydia pour cette situation très particulière. Elle les avait emmené dans plusieurs magasins de vêtements, dont un qui plut particulièrement à L'Alpha. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de choisir la veste qui lui avait tapé dans les yeux. C'est une Lydia avec plein d'habits dans les bras, qui les déchargea dans ceux de Stiles et leur ordonna: «allez essayer ça la-bas». Par chance ou malchance, il n'y avait qu'une seule cabine étroite dans un coin avant la réserve du magasin. Le loup rentra dans le petit espace, il enleva son t-shirt et prit le premier tissu de la pile et ferma la porte. Enfin il croyait pouvoir la fermer, mais une touffe blonde vénitienne poussa Stiles qui percuta son torse. Ils ont juste pu entendre Lydia fermer la porte et la bloquer.

« Stiles passe derrière moi je vais essayer d'ouvrir cette porte» avait dit l'alpha qui aurait très bien pu défoncer cette porte mais par la proximité qu'il avait avec le plus jeune il n'en faisait rien. Sûrement les effets de l'eau supposa l'humain. C'est ainsi que Stiles se trouvait dos au loup compresser au miroir. Revenant ainsi à la situation de départ.

L'air fut très vite rempli par l'odeur d'excitation qui émanait de Stiles. C'est pourquoi le loup se permit de se coller encore plus au corps du plus jeune. Il fit glisser une de ses mains contre les hanches de l'humain qui se laissa faire. Il l'a remonta contre son torse et le parcourut en une douce caresse qui le fit frissonner. Par un faible élan de lucidité Stiles se mit à parler en bégayant «Arrête… On est dans un lieu public ...» La main remonta vers un des tétons et le malaxa, le tira, il jouait avec Stiles qui haletait « tu.. es pas dans ton état normal …».

La deuxième main du loup vint rejoindre le second téton qui avait déjà bien durci sous les assauts que subissait son homologue. « C'est .. pas bien» souffla Stiles entre deux gémissements. L'Alpha avait désormais sa bouche contre l'oreille du jeune, il souffla délicatement dessus. «On est des hommes…» continua -t il de déblatérer. Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille, l'humain lui donna un meilleur accès à son cou et à son oreille tout en maugréant «Je … ça fait mal». « ici?» demanda innocemment le loup qui se mit à toucher d'une main douce la bosse que formait le pantalon du fils du shérif. Un petit «oui» presque inaudible sortie des lèvres charnues du corps qui subissait avec plaisir les sensations que lui procurait cette main sur son membre.

D'une main experte l'Alpha lui enleva le pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds. Un doigt, puis 2 passa sur sa verge tendue, sous le caleçon, il caressa puis branla lentement le jeune effarouché, qui gémissait de plus en plus. La bouche du loup se posa contre la nuque tendue et lui fis quelques tendres baisées, puis il laissa une marque virant vers le bleu un peu trop haut pour être caché. Une jolie marque de possession, depuis le temps qu'il voulait marquer Stiles comme sien. Il tourna le jeune corps face à lui. Il put voir deux yeux couleurs whisky dilué par l'envie. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court. Et la marque qu'il lui avait faite dans la nuque était juste sublime sur lui. Il était tout simplement trop sexy pour le chef de lui enleva son t-shirt, exposant ainsi un torse pas très musclé mais assez pour attirer l'attention.

Il pouvait clairement voir les tétons dressés et rougis par ses attaques. Inconsciemment Stiles se lécha les lèvres en admirant la vue lui aussi. Que dire face à un tel corps aussi bien sculpté que celui de son homologue? Il plongea son regard dans celui qui le scrutait avec une envie évidente. Pris d'une impulsion il passa lui aussi ses mains sur le torse bien bâties et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'est étrange, bizarre, mais pas dérangeant au contraire! Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord timidement puis ils devinrent vite plus sensuels, plus brutaux, montrant la force avec lequel leurs sentiments se répercutaient chez l'autre.

Deux mains se posaient sur chaque fesse bien ferme du plus jeune. Passant de la bouche au cou puis aux épaules, l'Alpha descendait de plus en bas parsemant le corps en face de lui de petit suçons.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la forme que formait son caleçon, un gémissement se fit entendre. Il Sortit le membre de sa prison et se mit à le lécher. Les mains de Stiles se posèrent dans ses cheveux, lui tenant ainsi son visage contre son érection. Il prit l'objet de ses convoitises dans la bouche jusqu'au fond de la gorge et le pompa, suçotant le gland de temps à autre.

Tout en malaxant les testicules, puis il glissa un doigt vers l'arrière. Caressant le trou déjà humide de par leur préliminaire.

«Je... Vais..»grogna Stiles qui éjacula, le loup avait juste eu le temps de mettre sa main et de récolter le jus pour s'en servir de lubrifiant. De son autre main il se remit à branler la queue qui se redressait déjà. Il étala le sperme sur le trou et put y insérer un doigt, il le bougea, rentrant et sortant. Mélangée au plaisir, la douleur, ne se fit pas tellement sentir quand il lui enfuit un deuxième doigt et qu'il fit des mouvements plus grands pour l'élargir. Il fut enfin près quand il reçut le troisième doigt en lui.

L'Alpha le retourna face au miroir et enleva rapidement son propre pantalon et caleçon. Il mit une main sur son dos, le forçant à tendre ses fesses vers lui. Lui-même se mis en position et commença à insérer son membre dans le cul de son partenaire. Il y alla doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal,il reprit dans sa main la queue de Stiles qui se remit à gémir sous son geste, il s'arrêta de bouger quand il fut complètement en lui. Le loup attendait l'approbation de l'humain pour entreprendre la suite.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que ses hanches se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes, lui donnant ainsi le droit de le prendre. Il mit ses mains au creux de ses reins pour bien le maintenir et il le pris brutalement. Ses testicules claquant sur les fesses à chaque coup. Il le besogna, tout en lui mettant des claques sur son cul déjà bien rougi. La sensation qu'avait Stiles à ce moment était euphoriques. Jamais il ne s'était fait baisée ainsi,en même temps c'etait sa premiere fois. il se mit à geindre «Baise moi..», «Plus fort...». Ce que l'Alpha ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois. C'est donc le visage contre le miroirs, et les coups de butoirs, et sa main sur sa queue qui le mena à l'orgasme tout comme son amant qui jouit en lui.

«Derek...»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cet Os ! :D c'est le premier que je publie ! je suis ouverte à tout commentaire et critique !

Je compte en écrire d'autres, notamment une suite à celui la mais sur un autre fandom.


End file.
